The Vampire's Ball
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: Bella always wanted to go there. She was sure it would be her destiny. She would find what her heart and body ached for, at long last. What she didn't know was just what horrific events her yearning desire would bring to her and her friends.


**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **** Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

This was my contribution to the Countdown to Halloween II - I hope you enjoy it.

****xx

**The Vampire's Ball**

"Come on, Bella. Let's just check it out. If it's a total flunk, we'll just bail. No harm done, right?"

I huffed in irritation as my ditzy friend, Jessica, stared at me in with what I'm sure she thought were puppy dog eyes, but honestly, she just looked corny with those big buggy eyes of hers.

She did this to me every Halloween. She'd stomp and pout and beg to go to some cheesy Halloween party or dance, and every single time, I'd wake up the next morning, kicking myself in the ass for letting her con me into going.

We had been friends now for almost four years, thus, this would be our fourth Halloween spent together, but our first where we'd both be of age to go to a bar, instead of a boring ass house party.

It was one week until All Hallows Eve, and Jessica had already tried every angle to get me to go to one of the local bars that were doing something 'special' for it. I had countered each option with a damn good reason not to go. But this time, she had done her research well. She had found a new club just outside of town in a small, back-alley part of Port Angeles. Her plan was to book a motel, and we would just stay in town for the night.

She held out the laptop to me with a hopeful smile. I groaned and grabbed it out of her hands roughly before tossing myself onto my unmade bed.

I skimmed over the web page and had to hand it to her; Jessica had done her homework, indeed. In fact, she had found something she knew I wouldn't be able to resist. A website advertising a 'Vampire's Ball' and a bar I had always desperately yearned to go to, 'Fang Bangers'. It was apparently rather slummy, and from the outside I could see just that. It was a rundown building in a slim, shadowed, side-alley that had just a small, flashing neon light above the narrow doorway. Half the lights on it were out, and the other half were flickering as if they, too, were about to burn out.

And if the outside of the building wasn't any indication as to what the inside was like, well, then the name alone was a damn good indication as to what kind of crowd it attracted. But none of that deterred me. From a very young age, I had developed a love for all things mystical and dark, vampires especially. I wasn't Goth, per se, but I sure had a small Goth wannabe living inside of me. I wore regular everyday clothing, but painted my fingers and toenails black with small interlocked white webs on them. I didn't wear any makeup at all, but had bought porcelain fangs that I glued in and wore on special occasions. I had thrown caution to the wind and used some of my monthly food money and bought contacts that made my eyes appear a shimmery golden color and wore them on a daily basis. Luckily, the university I went to had no creepy eyes clause, or I'd surely be booted by now. And I worked from home, freelance writing, so that didn't pose an issue with my appearance, either. If anything, I hoped one day my appearance would help sell my work.

I wrote short stories about vampires living the high life, drinking blood from crystalline glasses and having group sex whenever they pleased. I wrote a full length novella about a twisted love affair between a human and a lonely vampire. I'd even written a full length novel about pixies and angels. Dark angels, of course, not the sappy, lovey-dovey type. I couldn't write that, it just wasn't in me.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Jessica out of the corner of my eye grin from ear to ear. She knew she had me, and damn it, I wish she didn't, but she did.

"Fine, we'll go. But under one condition."

"Anything. You name it, and it's done." I smiled, that was way too easy.

"I get to pick my costume."

Jessica's smile faltered, and I worried that she had already bought some God-awful matching outfits or some shit.

"Well, you see. If you read the article more carefully, it clearly states vampires only, at this ball."

Why was she looking nervous then?

"Even better. Now you can't grumble over my costume choice," I replied with a wicked picture already forming in my mind of what I would wear.

I had just bought a blood red corset and some kick ass doc martens, and they had been sitting in the back of my closet since then because I had absolutely no where to wear them to without looking like some freak out of an emo-mag.

"So, you'll still go?" Jessica asked, looking at me cautiously.

What the fuck was her deal? After four years, you'd think she'd have caught on to my unhealthy obsession with vampires and just know this type of thing was perfect for me.

_What a numpty!_

I had thankfully convinced Jessica that we should get ready at our own places, using the excuse that I had just way too much stuff to haul around and my bathroom was too small for the three of us. Then, I would pick her and her blond-bimbo friend, Lauren, up at nine at her place, and we could head out to Port Angeles from there. Perfect, right? No, of course not. The second I pulled up to her empty drive, I knew something was up, and I most likely would not like it.

Jess popped her head out the door and hollered for me to come for a minute. See! I fucking knew it!

Grudgingly, I got out of my car and walked slowly up the drive. God knows what those two half-wits had in store for me, and fuck, I didn't really want to know, either.

I walked in the door, and... nothing. I let out a mouthful of air, relieved, but just a moment too soon, apparently, because just then Lauren swayed into the hall and sneered at me. "Oh, look who it is, Vampgirl."

Bet she busted quite a few brain cells coming up with that one.

"Lauren," I replied curtly, choosing to ignore her blatant stab at me, before wedging my way past her fluffy, black, tutu. I rolled my eyes as I passed her. It was just too typical, even at Halloween when one could dress up as pretty much anything they desired, she still dressed just like she normally did, like a sleazy skank.

"Good, you came in. I am just finishing up. There are shooters on the counter. Go have one."

"Umm, Jess, I am driving, ya know."

"Oh! Duh, silly me. Okay, well go outside, have your smoke, and by the time you're done with it, I should be all ready to go. Oh, how do you like my costume?"

I finally took a moment to pay attention to what she was wearing. If I was a dominatrix sort of vampire, and Lauren was a sleazy one, Jess was definitely the innocent, tempting one. She was wearing a tight red, leather dress that hung all the way down to the floor, but had a slit up the right side of her leg that went straight up to her thigh. A sliver of black lace was showing at the top of her thigh. She had her hair curled and bouncing freely all over the place. No make-up covered her face yet, so I assumed that was what she had to finish up with. Jess never left the house without makeup, ever.

"Totally hot, darling," I purred in a deep sultry voice, "Now get your fucking face on, and let's get this show on the road."

Jess didn't lie. As soon as I butted out my Marlboro, she stepped onto the front porch, looking absolutely stunning. If she wasn't so fucking stunted in the common sense department, she'd be a total catch. As it stood though, with her childish behaviour and lack of smarts, she'd have to one day settle for a man that wasn't looking for any sort of substance in his life-mate.

"Alright, Bella, we're ready. Let's go find us some hot vamps and get our asses laid."

I chuckled, knowing she was totally not just hyping about that shit. That was exactly how she anticipated the night to turn out. It always was, and it probably always would be. At twenty-one, what else would a girl want, right?

Well, at least a girl like her. Heck, most of the girls I went to school with were like that, if I were being honest with myself, except me, of course. I had only ever slept with one guy. He took me to prom, and I barely knew him, but he was hot and had amazing fingers, so I let him pop my cherry in behind the school with his insanely long fingers. It was but a bit of a pinch, no blood, just a slight wince. Then he took me from behind over his shiny, red Mustang and slapped me on the ass as he pulled the condom off and threw it on the ground.

We didn't kiss even once, but I was okay with that. Kissing was for someone you wanted something from, something more than just a fuck, and that was all Riley was to me, a means to an end. I hadn't so much as dated since then, but I sure made good use of my toys. Yeah, I was a bit of a voyeur, so to speak. I spent many hours hunting through the sex toy shops in Port Angeles and, well, anywhere I ever went. You know how some people collected postcards or stamps or pins, well, I collected sex toys. I had quite the pleasure chest at the end of my bed, clad with a padlock and everything.

I got bored with just pleasing myself after awhile however- and moved on to more risqué and fulfilling adventures. I got myself off under the bleachers at a high school football game - at my old high school that I didn't even attend anymore. It was such a fucking turn on - trying to keep quiet and knowing at any moment someone could come down there, looking for a safe place to have a quick make-out session. No one did, but fuck, what a rush!

I jerked off some guy at the movie theatre once, and he wasn't even my date. He was there with someone else, for a massacre movie marathon, dressed as Casper the fucking ghost, with nothing but a sheet on, but he had electric eyes through those tiny, jaggedly cut holes, I was horny and he just happened to walk past my seat at the back of the theatre at the most opportune time. I grabbed him by the hand , and yeah, he was a little shocked, but as soon as he figured out what I was doing, he was all for it. I do hope that poor girl didn't stay with him, or, damn, she'd be in for a nasty world of hurt with that one.

"Are we there, yet?" Fuck! Lauren had the most annoying voice ever. High and screechy; she sounded like a young boy going through puberty, you know, when their voices started changing and they'd get that high cracking voice. _Yeah, that was totally Lauren._

"According to the GPS, we will be there in less than twelve minutes. Think you can keep that trap of your shut for that long?"

Lauren's over-painted lips parted, and her eyes widened. My brusque rudeness with her really shouldn't come as a shock to her anymore. I had honestly been like this ever since I first met her. Her bubble-blowing, gum-smacking noises had instantly driven me nuts, and I had actually grabbed the large bubble and pulled the massive fucking wad from her mouth and chucked it out the window.

Needless to say, we had barely tolerated each other since then.

I reached for a smoke and flicked my Bic. I hoped the deep soothing breaths that filled my lungs with sweet relief would take my mind off the annoying bitch playing the part of a seriously annoying backseat driver to a tee, and calm me somewhat. God knows I wasn't the best at restraining myself when provoked, and yeah, it really didn't take much to provoke me.

"Eww, you can't smoke those cancer sticks with me in here. Are you trying to kill me?"

_For the love of all that is holy, please give me the strength to not turn around and choke the life out of her._

"Roll your window down and suck in all the fresh air you want if you need it, you whiny twit. This is my car, my rules, my smokes, so go fuck yourself. Besides, do you honestly think my smoking Marlboros is any worse than that shit I saw you shooting into your inner thigh?"

Score one for me, bitch. That shit shut her up. It wasn't like it was a super secret or some shit. The girl had track marks up and down her inner thigh, and with the skanky clothes she wore, they weren't terribly hard to see. I had just so happened to open the bathroom door, that she had left unlocked, just in time to see her shoot her marred leg up with God knows what, so there was no bullshit tales she could tell me that could deflect the obvious truth.

Lauren huffed and leaned back in her seat, finally. I could still hear her grumbling about being sick and tired of putting up with my bullshit when we finally pulled into a dark alley, and there, right in front of me, like twenty feet away, was the bar. My chest constricted and butterflies began clawing around in my stomach, making me feel like I might vomit those buggers up at any moment. This was my last shot at finding what I had spent the last umpteen years searching for, the last link within a few days driving range of finding what my heart desired, a real live vampire.

I pulled my car into an angled spot to the left of the doorway and flicked my now finished smoke out the window.

Jessica squealed a cheerleader-worthy squeal and threw her door open; Lauren, of course, slammed her seat forward and clambered out of the backseat with her outfit still bunched around her waist. If I didn't know her, I might wonder if she was already totally wasted to be flashing her cooter around like that, but I knew she wasn't, it was just the kind of girl she was.

I snorted at the sight and got out of the car, making sure to lock it. I may not be smart enough to stay away from a neighbourhood like this, but I sure as shit didn't want anyone stealing my baby because of something as foolish as leaving the doors ready and waiting for them to jump in and go.

Jess and Lauren were almost at the entrance already, but still I stopped to take a moment and inhale a deep breath. I closed my eyes and silently prayed to whatever twisted version of God that would actually hear a fucked up human like me. I couldn't handle anymore disappointments in my life. All I wanted was just one vampire, nice or not, male or female, just one, to prove to me I wasn't crazy and that there were indeed real creatures of the night.

I caught up with Jess and Lauren and noticed them talking to a monster of a man. He was huge, truly massive. He didn't look like he had a mean bone in his body, but his size alone was enough to put people off, I'm sure.

"Really, this is where we want to be." I heard Jess saying. I could tell she was getting annoyed and wondered what the issue was. "Right, B. This is exactly where we want to be, isn't it?" Jess continued, looking to me to confirm this, apparently.

"Umm, yes. This is Fang Bangers, right?"

"It sure is, young lady, but I'm just not sure this is where you were meant to be." The guy looked at me as if I was missing something. I wasn't. He was obviously just trying to give us a hard time, and I was already sick of this game.

"No, I'm one hundred percent positive this is where we want to be. Do you need to see some ID? Is there a cover charge?" I snapped, pulling out my wallet.

The guy smiled and held out one bear-like hand, "No, it's cool. Tonight's on me, ladies. My name is Emmett."

I shook his hand and felt a chill run down my spine. That guy was seriously fucking cold to the touch. Apparently, he spent way too much time manning the door and not enough inside getting warmed up.

"Bella, and this is Jess and her friend Lauren." I quickly withdrew my hand and smiled at him.

"Alright, ladies. Enjoy yourselves. When you reach the bar, be sure to tell the bartender Emmett sent you in."

We walked past him into the barely lit hall. The door slamming shut behind us made Jessica jump like a scared pussy cat. I snickered, and she scowled at me before grabbing onto Lauren's hand and sauntering off into the crowded room ahead of us.

I wasn't concerned about being alone, if anything, it would allow me to enjoy myself all the more, to mingle, to search out what I was here to find.

Hundreds of bodies swayed in front of me as thundering music belted through the place. Marilyn Manson's dark, gravelly voice pulsated around me as I made my way to the bar, soothing me and calming my taut nerves.

"What can I get ya, doll?" A very attractive blond guy asked.

"A rum and coke, please." He nodded. I wasn't into fancy, girly drinks. I liked to feel the burn with each sip.

The bartender returned with a pained expression on his face, "Mind telling me who sent you here?" he asked as he slid my drink towards me.

"Emmett?" I replied in more of a question than an answer.

He nodded again. "It's on the house. That Emmett is one lucky bastard."

Confused, I looked down at my glass and opened my mouth to ask him what he meant about Emmett being lucky, but he was already gone.

I leaned forward and peered down the empty bar. Where the hell did he go so fucking fast?

I shook my head and took a long swallow of my drink while scanning the bobbing heads and swaying bodies.

I crunched my brows together as my eyes passed over person after person.

A tall blond girl, with ruby red lips, and positively flawless skin; she was gorgeous.

A short brunette, with a cherub-like face, wearing pristine clothing… she was stunning in a child-like way.

Gorgeous guy…gorgeous girl…guy…girl…guy…girl….everyone here was absolutely stunning in model-like proportions. What was this place, a hangout for some rich ass plastic surgeon's patients?

Maybe it was some grungy ass party for playboy and playgirl models.

Just then I saw the most perfect face. Sharp and angular, pale and chiselled, topped with insanely wild sex hair. I couldn't make out the color of his eyes or his hair, or any of the smaller details, because it was too damn dark in here, but I did notice him looking directly at me with a look that didn't appear pleasant, if anything, he looked downright pissed off to see me.

My shoulders hunched in, and my stomach dropped. I didn't fit in here, dressed up or not. I just couldn't compare to these perfect people, and the hottest man I had ever laid eyes on obviously felt the same way. Tears of insecurity prickled at my brims, and I shot forward like a bullet, desperate to find Jess and Lauren and get the hell out of here.

I tried to manoeuvre my way through the sea of bodies, but it was like no one paid any attention to me; and when I nudged someone to ask them to excuse me, the ridiculously tall, dark skinned woman leered down at me and licked her lips, then without a single word, turned away from me.

Person after perfect person, bump after shove, and I finally made it to the other side of the dance floor, but still hadn't even caught a slight glimpse of Jess or Lauren.

I momentarily worried that they had fucking bailed on me, and just as I was about to pull out my cell phone and call and give them a good lashing for being total fucking tools, a high pitched shriek shot through the room.

I froze, hand mid-air and shivered as the small hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Let me go, you fucking freaks." That was Lauren's voice. What the fuck was going on?

I slowly edged towards her voice and heard the strange wail again. I recognized it this time, it was Jessica, and she sounded as if she were in immense pain.

I shot forward, not caring what people thought or said as I pushed past them, and stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the stage.

My jaw dropped, and a scream caught in my throat. I watched the scene before in me in utter horror and sick fascination. My head was battling with my soul to do something….anything, but I couldn't make my feet move forward. It was like they were made of sand, too heavy to move. Blood pulsed through my body and made its way to my thrumming ears, and I could hear nothing around me, see nothing except the eight naked, crying girls chained up on the stage.

My first instinct was to turn the fuck around and get the hell out of here, but the sick, twisted emo inside of me just wouldn't allow that, even though I knew I was bound to end up alongside them if anyone caught sight of me. I got it all now. These people weren't perfect models or plastic surgery patients, they must be members of some sick ass cult into black magic or sacrifices or some shit, and I was an outsider, just like those girls on stage. I could tell by the way they looked, normal…just like me. Nothing otherworldly about them at all. They were all pretty, of course, but nothing special.

"Bring the other one." Cold, strong hands clamped around my wrists, and before I could utter a sound, I was on the stage, my clothes being torn from my body.

My breathing hitched, and I tried to cover myself, but my arms were yanked over my head forcefully and clamped together with a metal cuff. I whimpered and cried out as a sharp pain shot through my right arm, and then I was hanging there, and as fucked up as it sounds, I couldn't help but picture a slaughter house in that moment, dozens of carcases hanging from the ceiling waiting to be chopped up and eaten. I heaved at that thought and had to bite back the bile that rose in my throat. My eyes stung, and my head swam with a million different scenarios. The unknown worried me the most. I had absolutely no clue what was going to happen to me, to us, and it scared the fucking hell out of me.

"Please, just tell me what you want…"My voice sounded pathetic and wimpy even to my own ears, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I needed to know my fate before it came for me.

"Welcome, brothers and sisters, to yet another All Hallows Eve Vampire's Ball. Before you, you have tonight's offerings. I now ask anyone who has brought their own feast to step aside. You may stay here with your fellow members, or you may take to one of the hide-a-rooms in the back, but please hurry as the hour of evil approaches, and we must make haste before the demon inside of us takes control."

I watched in horror as the strange people on the dance floor began dispersing, dragging along dazed looking patrons. Some of the horrific people looked crazed, others look excited; but some, a group of five lone figures to the right of me in particular, looked almost upset. It was then that I noticed the weird symbol on their hands. It looked like some sort of zodiac sign, but it was one I had ever seen before; it was glowing around the edges, and I swear I am not crazy, but on the one guy's hand, the sign actually started moving.

I hadn't even noticed that there were now only eight of them left in the room, but what the old man standing on the stage said next sure caught my attention.

"There are nine offerings here, and you may each have one. Do any of you have a preference?"

Not one of them said a word, and my body betrayed me by sagging in relief. Tears dripped down my cheeks, and my chest clenched painfully as crippling pain jolted from my shoulder throughout my body. I screamed, I didn't mean to, but, hell, it fucking hurt.

"My my, you are a feisty one, aren't you." The creepy, old man slowly approached me. His eyes never leaving mine as he inhaled the air around me deeply, his chest rising and falling as a sneer formed on his tight, thin lips. One long, wrinkly finger came towards me, and he ran it from ear to ear, along my neck. He licked his lips and slowly lowered his parted mouth just as the coppery smell of blood invaded my senses. I tried to hold my breath as my head began to swim. Nausea building in my stomach and creeping up my throat, but then I felt his freezing cold tongue on my neck, and it was too much, my stomach muscles spasmed, and I retched all over the man. My vision began to blur, and I started stuttering and babbling in between heaves about killing me quickly and this not being the end. I couldn't take the anxiety of this, but didn't have the strength to scream like the other girls had. The sound of Jessica's shrill screech of terror would stay with me until my very last breath, but it had done her no good, if anything, it had likely pleased her killer. I refused to give them that. "You do smell delectable. Maybe I will keep you for myself…"

"Wait!" All I could see now was shadowed blotches, but that voice…. It was so soft, yet demanding. Deep and gravelly, and smooth like liquid sex. Even in my cataleptic state, hearing that voice made tingles rush down my spine.

"I want that one." Wait...what? I felt a new wave of tears prickle and pour from my eyes. I heard mumbled arguing, angry words, soft cooing and then nothing but hot searing pain.

"I tried at the door, Edward."

"Well, obviously not hard enough, Emmett. How could you let those three in the door?"

"I told you. I very plainly asked them if they were supposed to be there. They, especially her, made it clear they were right where they were supposed to be. What the hell was I supposed to do? You know as well as I do what happens if you fuck with the Volturi and the feast."

It hurt to listen. I wasn't sure who was talking to whom, but I was positive one of the voices belonged to that voice, the one that had been floating around in my head, talking to me while I slept.

"She's waking up. You had better figure something out, Edward. It's almost midnight, and you know as well as I do, once the clock hits midnight you will kill her."

Kill her... those two words brought back an assemblage of blurry images, maybe memories. No, they couldn't be memories. Jess hanging limp from chains...Lauren screaming out to me as someone or something latched on to her neck while cradling her naked body...tears and screams and pain and beautiful faces swam in my head. I could hear it all, all the whimpers and desperate pleas. And the images, they were all there, too, plaguing me, haunting me. People, innocent people, hanging like sacrifices, and the voice, _that_ fucking voice that made me want to feel safe, even though every cell in me told me to lash out, scream like the rest had and...

"What if I drink from her now? Not too much, but enough. Maybe that will be sufficient to contain me?"

"I don't know, Edward...no one has ever tried not to finish..."

I heard a door slam shut, and the sound of what I assumed were a woman's heels clicking on the floor.

"It'll work, if you're careful, but once you're done, you need to keep your mind occupied until the clock strikes one."

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"I'm never one hundred percent sure. You know that, Edward. But based on everything up until now, it should work. It's going to be hard, Edward. But if you want the girl like you say you do and like I see, then you will find a way."

"Thanks, Alice."

"I think that might work. I love you, brother. And I pray you can do this, but I won't lie, this will be the hardest thing you have ever done." I cracked an eye open slightly and saw a small girl embracing a man. I couldn't see the man's face; he had it buried in her neck, but his hair was a shocking tawny color, it looked tangled and messy, like he hadn't brushed it in days.

"I know you're awake, Bella. Try not to be afraid. Here you can put this on. It's not much, but it's better than nothing." I jerked back at the sound of my name coming from the girl's lips and had to bite back a howl as pain surged through me. I clenched my eyes shut and willed my breathing to slow, deep breaths; that had always worked before, and when I had sorted through the pain and thought it was manageable, I opened my eyes and let out a soft gasp.

The guy, he was looking right at me, and his eyes, I almost got lost just looking into them. They were butterscotch like mine, but I wasn't so sure he was wearing contacts; they looked like they were his own; the color fit him perfectly, and his skin was so pale that if he hadn't been moving towards me, I would have thought him a corpse. But none of that mattered, because he was the most exquisite thing I had ever laid eyes on. My breath hitched, my pain momentarily forgotten, as he lowered himself to the floor beside me. He lay on his side, too, facing me, a small smile on his lips. I tried to smile back at him, lost in a daze of beauty and desire, but it hurt, and I don't think I managed it quite right. He frowned slightly and brought his hand up to my chin. He raised it so I was looking at him and gently kissed the tip of my nose with icy cold lips. As he slid the scratchy long sleeved button-up over my shoulders, he spoke softly.

"I don't know why you came here, or if someone sent you, but I have to try to let you live, and...I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can come up with."

A million things ran through my mind, and I wanted to ask him each and every one of them, but something told me now was not the time, and that maybe, just maybe, he had answers I didn't want to hear, so I mentally put on my big girl panties and nodded my head to let him know I understood.

I watched as he leaned back and peered down at his wrist. "It's almost time; it's best we start now. When the hour of the feast begins, I may lose myself a bit, but I will try with everything in me to keep you, dear Bella. This should not have been your fate."

Before I could even begin to try to comprehend what he was trying to get across, he bit his wrist and placed it on my mouth. "Drink. It will take some of the pain away. I don't think anything is broken, but I'm pretty sure your shoulder is dislocated, and my blood will work as a pain reliever of sorts.

I spat and gagged against his wrist as the frigid liquid slid down my throat, but still he held it there, and I had no choice but to swallow, and I'm glad I did, because almost instantly the pain in my arm began to subside, until it was nothing but a dull ache.

He rolled me onto my back and leaned over me, and I smiled up at him as I basked in his beauty and wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. I knew common sense would be to be scared, petrified even, of this beautiful, evil man, but I couldn't. There was just something about him that felt all too right, and I found the more I stared into his eyes, took in each and every one of his features, the more I wanted to just ravage him. So, I threw caution and logic and all my questions to the wind and pulled him with one arm down to me.

Our lips moulded and pressed, soft gasps and whimpered sighs, and then parted, tongues touching and twining and, holy fuck, he tasted delicious. I couldn't get enough. I moaned into his mouth, and he let out a small growl. It was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever hear d and wetness pooled in my panties because of it.

Edward pulled back slightly and looked down at me, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled a ragged, deep breath.

His cool fingers teased at the edges of my bunched up shirt as his eyes sought out mine, "Will you...I mean...I'm going..."

I laughed softly at his obvious nervousness, "I want you, Edward. Make love to me," I interrupted in barely a whisper, and then his hands were no longer tentative, they were fast and his kisses grew hungry and aggressive. I was lost in his smell, in the feeling of his fingers ghosting along my bare skin, and before I knew it, I was once again naked, the shirt he had just put on me lying in scraps beside us, his clothes all there as well. I gasped, wondering how the hell he had managed to do that so quickly, and I meant to ask him, but within seconds he was pressing against my entrance, all cold and hard and I needed him inside of me.

He lifted his head almost reverently and looked up at the ceiling. "I can do this," fell from his lips before they latched on to my neck, and he plunged deeply inside of me.

My mind went blank, all I could feel was Edward. All I could think of was him, smell was him, he was all I knew, and at that very moment he was moving inside of me and it felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Cold and hard, soft and rough, and like he fit with me... in me, just right. I could feel my body stretching to accommodate him, but he slid in and out as if my body were made for him, and the friction and feelings were just too much. He bit down on my neck, and I cried out his name as intense pleasure billowed through me, leaving me limp and disoriented, and still Edward sucked and thrust and groaned and growled, and the pleasure just continued to build. Something in me felt like it was on fire, building, growing, my insides were about to explode; I was sure of it, and then my mind began to drift, the insane bliss still floating around in my veins like wildfire, but I felt like I was beginning to fade.

I struggled with the heaviness in my head; I desperately did not want to give in to it, but when yet another violent wave of ecstasy consumed me, I was too weak, too lost in the sensations, that I gave myself over to the delirium and just floated away.

* * *

Happy Halloween~~~ mua mua mua mua mua.


End file.
